Separate!
by nemuri-panda
Summary: "Are you really okay? You look pale." "Ah! Jinja? I'm fine. Don't worry." Ku usap-usap wajahku. Kenapa aku harus terlihat pucat? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan.. Brak! -KYUMIN's fict- chapter 3 is UP! RnR please yeorobun XDDD
1. Chapter 1

Ayako Minatsuki

.

proudly presents a KyuMin's Double Fiction

**SEPARATE!**

.

**Disclaimer:**

Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin © God

Super Junior © SM Entertaiment

and belong to all their fans ;)

.

**Pair:**

Cho Kyuhyun X Lee Sungmin

.

**Warning:**

RPF, AU/AT, OOC, Typo(s), Gender-switch

don't like don't read

.

**A/N:**

**Fictogemino** **(FG)** atau **double-fiction**, disebut juga **fiksi kembar**, adalah sebuah tulisan fiksi yang apabila dibaca **dari awal hingga akhir** maupun **dari akhir hingga awal**, akan membentuk dua cerita yang sama-sama bisa dinikmati pembaca. (definition by Zen)

[cr: **Psychochiatrist** on FFn]

iseng-iseng cari jenis lain dari fiksi, hhe.

saya ga sengaja nemu istilah _double-fict_, dan tertarik buat ngebikin satu :P

dan SUSAH!

saya harus berkali-kali baca ulang supaya setiap paragraph berhubungan satu sama lain =="

hope you enjoy guys :]

well, this is my COMEBACK fiction!

.

.

"Kalau memang Kyu bahagia, Sungmin juga. Kyu, boleh Sungmin peluk Kyu untuk yang terakhir kali?" Kau merentangkan lengan panjangmu, siap menyambutku. Sebelum ku hadapkan tubuhku tepat di depanmu, ku tatap lekat dua bola mata hitammu. Aku tidak rela. Tidak rela melepasmu. Tidak rela begitu saja mengakhiri hubungan yang telah setahun kita bina ini. Tapi aku tahu, cintamu sudah berbeda. Dan.. tak ada alasan buatku menahanmu.

.

.

"Sungmin, mianhae."

Kau menatapku lembut. Aku tahu kata maafmu barusan bisa berarti banyak. Maaf atas pengkhianatanmu. Maaf karena kau mengingkari janji-janji manismu dulu. Dan.. mungkin maaf karena meski kau masih mencintaiku, tapi tidak lagi bisa berada di sampingku. Oke, aku sadar yang terakhir itu hanya harapku. Salahkah, Kyu? Kau meremas bahuku lembut. Masih dengan begitu berani menebar senyum terbaikmu yang mampu luluhkanku. Aku menghela nafas. Sadar inilah waktunya.

.

.

"Boleh Sungmin tahu kenapa?" tanyaku hati-hati. Takut kau tersinggung. Aku memang bodoh. Kenapa aku begitu mencemaskanmu? Apapun alasanmu tidak akan merubah fakta kan, Kyu? Kau sudah jatuh cinta lagi. Bukan denganku. Tapi yeoja lain.

"Kyu juga bingung sejak kapan Kyu ngerasa nyaman disamping Zhoumi. Awalnya Kyu cuma ngerasa kalau Zhoumi sama seperti teman yang lain. Tapi pelan-pelan Kyu ngerasa beda. Zhoumi ngebuat Kyu bebas ngeluarin _uneg-uneg_ Kyu. Beda aja kalau lagi sama Sungmin. Mungkin Kyu cuma ngerasa lebih 'klik' sama Mimi." Aku memejamkan mataku, tak tahan lagi melihat ekspresimu ketika membicarakan wanita itu. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia, Kyu? Apa hanya dengan mengingat dia, membuatmu begitu senang? Kau seolah menang lotre saja. Kyu.. apa kurangku?

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia namja chinguku setahun terakhir ini. Aku begitu mengagumi apapun yang ada pada dirinya. Senyumnya. Rambut ikalnya. Matanya. Caranya bergerak. Tawanya. Semuanya. Aku memujanya sepenuh hatiku. Tapi hari ini, semua berakhir sudah. Dia memintaku mengakhiri hubungan kami. Bodoh! Sudah berkali-kali Kibum, sahabatku mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun selingkuh. Dan berkali-kali pulalah ku tutup telingaku, tak mau percaya. Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Yang ku mau darinya hanya satu. Kebahagiaan. Dia tidak bersalah. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu mudah jatuh cinta dan itu bukan kesalahannya. Lagipula hubungan kami ini hambar. Tak pernah ada sms-sms mesra darinya. Tak pernah ada kejutan romantis darinya. Ku rasa yang salah justru diriku. Akulah masalahnya hingga Kyuhyun berpaling. Yah, mungkin saja Kyuhyun menerima cintaku karena dia kasihan. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak akan sanggup mendengar alasannya meninggalkanku.

.

.

"Sungmin sayang Kyuhyun," ucapku pilu. Air mataku hampir jatuh. Aku tahu cinta selalu dilengkapi oleh rasa sayang. Dan bahkan rasa sayangku pada namja ini menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Mimik wajah Kyuhyun datar. Ia seolah sudah tahu semua kata-kata yang akan terlontar. Ku gigit bibirku, mencoba menahan tangis. Toh, tangisku takkan membuat Kyu berubah pikiran. Sia-sia saja mempertahankan hubungan ini. Hanya akan menambah luka dalam hatiku.

.

.

**FIN**

(sekarang silahkan coba baca dari paragraph terakhir ke paragraph awal)

.

.

bagaimana double-fict aya?

mirip drabble ya? singkat banget. hehe.

kritik dan saran sangat amat aya harapkan!

jadi jebal, readers-deul kasih ada review ;)

btw, ada yang nungguin EunHae drabbles ga?

kalau ada yang review ff ini, bakal aya update secepatnya deh. *janji*

buat yang udah mau baca samapai sini, udah bolak-balik baca dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas, aya ucapin makasih *bow*

makasih ~

cups basah,

xoxo.

02.05.11


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayako Minatsuki**

.

proudly presents a KYUMIN's Fiction

sequel of **SEPARATE!**

.

**Disclaimer:**

All Casts owned by God

Super Junior © SM Entertaiment

and belong to all their fans ;)

.

**Warning:**

RPF, AU/AT, OOC, Typo(s), Gender-switch

don't like don't read

.

**A/N:**

Makasih buat review positif dari readers sekalian. Ada yang minta sequel ya? Aya jadi berminat buat ngelanjutin cerita ini, hehe. Maaf kalau malah jadi versi full, bukan double-fict lagi. Mianhae readers-deul.. cerita kali ini bisa di bilang penjelasan lengkap kenapa Kyuhyun sama Sungmin putus. Enjoy yaa =)

.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

"Anyyeong.."

Klik!

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan senyum merekah. Lagi lagi aku tersenyum. Seolah meneleponmu adalah hal baru bagiku. Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas _spring bed_ empuk kamarku, memejamkan mata. Memikirkanmu.

Entah sudah berapa waktu senggangku habis untuk memikirkan dirimu. Mengkhayalkan cerita romantis tentangmu. Mengandaikan dirimu sebagai seorang pangeran, dan akulah _Cinderella_ beruntung yang menjadi permainsurimu. Memikirkan hal itu aku terkikik pelan. Memang tak ada habisnya pikiran tentangmu. Sudah lebih dari setahun kita bersama, tapi tetap saja aku sulit percaya kalau kau adalah pacarku. Kau adalah namja yang disukai banyak yeoja di sekolahku. Semua tergila-gila padamu. Sikap dinginmu justru menjadi pesonamu. Dan aku adalah satu diantara sekian banyak yeoja yang jatuh dalam jeratmu. Cho Kyuhyun. Aku senang kau menerimaku. Aku mencintaimu.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kau belajar memasak ya?"

Kualihkan pandanganku dari sebuah buku resep kue yang sejak tadi ku baca. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oh. Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Uhm," suaraku sebentar. Aku membolak-balik lembaran buku itu sebelum menjawab. "Aku mau membuat kue untuk ulang tahun Kyuhyun bulan depan. Eh, menurutmu dia akan suka _cake _ini tidak?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan sebuah gambar _cake_ yang cukup menarik hatiku.

"Molla."

"Kenapa responmu begitu?" tanyaku kecewa. Tidak biasanya sahabatku ini ketus terhadapku.

"Aniyo, kau kan bisa membelinya Minnie-ah, kenapa repot-repot membuatnya sih?"

"Siwonnie.." rajukku. Aku mengangkat buku resep itu sejajar dengan wajahku, sehingga Siwon tidak mungkin bisa melihat ekspresiku saat ini. Huh, suasana hatinya buruk kenapa aku juga kena dampaknya sih?  
>"Minnie-ah, mianhae."<p>

"Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa begitu saja minta maaf?"

Aku memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas lalu menatap lurus ke arah Siwon. Dia adalah sahabatku. Sahabat baikku sejak sekolah dasar.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa tidak baik hari ini."

"Gwaenchana?" tanyaku. Kusentuh pipi kanan Siwon pelan. Ini salah satu kebiasaanku sejak kecil bila mencemaskannya.

"Nde," angguknya pelan. Ia meraup tanganku, melepaskan sentuhan tadi. Siwonnie, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

"Kenapa kau sendiri disini? Mana Kyuhyun?"

"Ng, dia sedang ada di perpustakaan. Mungkin belajar untuk ujian besok. Nilai-nilainya menurun akhir-akhir ini. Uh, aku jadi tidak tega mengajaknya jalan-jalan," jelasku sebal.

Akibat dari nilai-nilai ujian Kyuhyun yang anjlok, dia jadi tidak punya waktu main denganku. Mengesalkan! Tapi, aku juga tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya. Aku kan tak mau egois.

"Belajar sendiri? Kenapa tak minta bantuanmu?" Dahi Siwon mengernyit.

"Ah! Benar juga," seruku. Benar kata Siwon. Benar. Kenapa kami tak belajar sama-sama saja, sih? Toh, itu akan lebih menyenangkan.

"Siwonnie.." suaraku senang. "Kau memang genius. Aku nyusul _Kyubear_ dulu ya," pamitku. Aku melangkah menuju ke perpustakaan dengan pikiran dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bisa bersamanya seharian ini. Hihi.

"_Chagiya, kau mau makan apa siang ini?"_

"_Hmm, aku akan makan apa saja asal kau menyuapiku, chagiya.."_

"_Kau gombal! Hihihi."_

"_Tapi kau cinta padaku, kan?"_

"_Tentu saja. Jeongmal saranghae, Kyuhyunnie."_

"_Nado saranghae chagiya, my one and only.."_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Hei!"

"Kibum.."

"Kenapa kau disini? Kata Siwon kau sedang di perpustakaan."

"Oh, tadi aku memang mau kesana, tapi tidak jadi. Aku butuh udara segar."

"Kau menangis, Sungmin-ah?"

"Aniyo, ak-aku tidak menangis. Aku baik-baik saja, Kibummie."

Aku menyentuh mataku dengan kasar. Tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Kibum tidak boleh tahu.

"Masa sih? Wajahmu memerah. Atau.. kau sedang sakit ya? Mau ku antar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Gwaenchana, Kibummie. Jangan cemas gitu dong."

"Arasseo."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon?"

Aku menatap Kibum yang tertunduk lesu. Sepertinya sahabatku ini tidak berhasil membuat Siwon menyukainya. "Kibummie, jangan menyerah," kataku memberi semangat. "Fighting!"

"Nde. Gomawo, Sungmin. Tapi aku sudah lelah mencoba. Mungkin lebih baik aku dan Siwon berteman saja."

"Kibum," suaraku sedih.

Siwon dan Kibum.

Mereka berdua sahabatku. Dan beberapa waktu lalu aku tahu kalau Kibum sudah lama suka pada Siwon. Kibum adalah gadis yang baik. Dia juga cantik. Banyak namja yang mau jadi pacarnya, namun Kibum cuma suka pada Siwon. Rumit memang. Terkadang aku bingung. Kenapa Kibum yang begitu sempurna ini justru tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan? Apa kurangnya Kibum coba? Dia cantik, sopan, juara kelas, dan dia juga datang dari keluarga terhormat. Kenapa Siwon tak tertarik padanya? Apa karna Siwon juga seperti Kibum? Tampan, baik hati, pintar dan juga kaya raya. Apakah dua orang yang begitu sempurna tidak boleh bersatu? Begitukah?

Apa karena hal itulah, aku dan Kyuhyun.. bersama?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Noona kau melamun lagi."

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku sesaat setelah adikku, Taemin mengguncang bahuku. Dia memang usil. Wajahnya tak sepolos kelakuannya. Huh.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Apa karna Kyu-hyung belum menelepon?"

"Jangan urusi aku, kerjakan saja PRmu dongsaengku sayang," gerutuku.

"Arasseo tuan putri," godanya. Aku tersipu. Adikku ini memang selalu menggodaku. Taemin sangat dibutuhkan saat suasana hatiku buruk. Dan tebakannya selalu benar. Aku memang sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena dia belum menelepon. Tapi.. karena aku melihatnya berdua dengan gadis lain berangkulan diantara rak-rak buku perpustakaan. Siapa yeoja itu? Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya. Kenapa mereka bisa semesra itu? Chagiya? Saranghae? Kenapa semua terdengar seperti saat aku dan Kyuhyun baru pacaran?

"Noona?"

"Nde?"

"Kau dan Kyuhyun-hyung bertengkar?"

"Aigoo, apa maksudmu? Kami berdua baik-baik saja," bantahku. Kenapa Taemin beranggapan kami bertengkar?

"Kau terlihat terluka. Kalau dia menyakitimu, dia akan berurusan denganku. Ara?" suaranya tajam.

"Aigoo, adikku ini," kataku sayang. Ku acak-acak rambutnya. Dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Uri Taemin.. mianhae, noona berbohong padamu.

"Hehehe, kau begitu manis kalau tersenyum, noona."

"Aish! Bocah ini!" seruku pura-pura marah. Ku lemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Taemin yang sedang duduk di atas karpet. Aku tertawa renyah.

"Ya noona! Awas kau."

Mendengar itu, aku bangkit dari sofa yang sejak tadi menjadi tempatku rebahan. Aku berlari karena Taemin mengejarku. Sore itu aku melupakan soal Kyuhyun. Taemin, gomawo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"**Kau sudah tidur?"**

Ku tatap layar ponselku tidak sabar. Lalu ku tekan tombol _delete _tergesa-gesa.

"**Kyuhyunnie, aku ganggu tidak?"**

Tidak. Tidak. Ku hapus lagi pesan singkat yang ku ketik barusan. Aku mau mengirimkan pesan pada Kyuhyun. Apa yang harus ku ketik? Kyuhyun, kemana saja kau? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?

"**Kyubear, saranghae."**

-sending-

Ku tekan cepat tombol _send _sebelum aku berubah pikiran lagi. Dengan begitu aku bisa tidur tenang malam ini.

"**Nado My Minnie.."**

-kyubear-

Ku tatap sms balasan dari Kyuhyun itu miris. Tak seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa senyumku hilang. Rasanya hampa. Mungkin karena aku sudah melihat Kyuhyun bersama wanita lain. Atau karena dia tak pernah mengirimiku sms-sms mesra layaknya sepasang kekasih?

"**Sungmin.."**

-kibummie-

.

"**Nde? Kau blm tidur?"**

-sending-

.

"**Aku tdk bisa tidur. Kau baik-baik saja?"**

-kibummie-

.

"**Tentu. Mau ku temani?"**

-sending-

.

"**Gomawo. Boleh aku jujur sesuatu?"**

-kibummie-

.

"**Tentang apa?"**

-sending-

.

"**Kyuhyun."**

-kibummie-

.

Aku terdiam membaca sms itu. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang Kibum ketahui? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan yeoja tadi siang? Ku ketik dengan gemetar _keypad_ ponselku. Semoga bukan berita buruk.

"**Aku melihat Kyuhyun bersama yeoja lain tadi sore. Mianhae harus mengatakan ini padamu. Sungmin-ah, ku rasa pacarmu selingkuh."**

-kibummie-

.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Zhoumi.

Jadi gadis yang kemarin bersama Kyuhyun itu bernama Zhoumi. Dia adik kelasku, itu artinya dia masih kelas 1. Dua tahun dibawahku dan setahun dibawah Kyuhyun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melacak informasi tentangnya. Dia cantik. Fakta itu membuatku sedih. Dia jauh lebih cantik dariku. Saat ini aku sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dia juga jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Mungkin hampir sama dengan tinggi Kyuhyun. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai, menambah volume pada wajah mungilnya. Senyumnya cantik. Dan terlihat begitu serasi dengan wajahnya. Melihat Zhoumi membuatku merasa semakin miskin. Dia memang sempurna, Kyu. Pantas saja kau berpaling.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hampir genap seminggu tak ada obrolan. Jembatan komunikasi kami perlahan runtuh. Terakhir kali ku sms, Kyu bilang butuh waktu untuk mengejar ketinggalannya dalam pelajaran. Aku maklum. Akupun begitu. Ujian akhir tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tak mengapa bila kita berpisah sebentar. Malam ini, di ruangan dengan dinding cat merah muda, di atas kasur dengan warna senada, ku peluk kedua lututku, aku sibuk memikirkan dia. Lagi. Dan lagi. Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menanyakan kabarku? Sudah tak pedulikah kau, Kyu?

Siang tadi, aku menemukan kalimat ini dalam status twitter-nya, _"I was born to tell you I love you.."_ Siapa yang kau maksud Kyuhyunnie? Aku? Kau tahu kan aku tidak mungkin membaca kalimat itu. Aku tidak punya twitter. Lalu.. kenapa menuliskan kalimat yang begitu manis di tempat yang mustahil ku lihat? Atau.. kalimat itu kau tujukan untuk yeoja lain?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kyu, sungmin mau bicara?"

"Nde, ada apa chagiya?"

Aku diam mendengar suara lembutmu. Masih dengan nada penuh cinta seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sungmin kangen," suaraku serak.

"Kyuhyun juga Minnie-ah," balasmu.

"Apa kabar?" tanyaku formal.

"Baik," jawabmu singkat.

Kosong.

Semuanya hambar.

"Kyu.." panggilku. Memastikan kalau kau masih disana.

"Hmm," desahmu.

"Siapa Zhoumi?" tanyaku pelan. Takut kau tersinggung. Tapi akupun tak kuasa menahannya lagi. Aku harus tahu siapa yeoja itu.

"Adik kelasku," jawabmu datar.

Hanya itu? Adik kelas. Apakah kau mengucapkan kata cinta pada semua hoobaemu Kyu? Tolong jangan permainkan aku.

"Adik kelas? Lalu kenapa Kibum melihatmu bermesraan dengannya?"

"Kibum-noona? Dia tahu apasih. Dia itu bohong, chagi," elakmu. Aku memejamkan mataku, masih mendengar pembelaan darimu. "Kau tidak percaya padaku lagi?" tuntutmu. "Karena Kibum-noona?"

"Bu-bukan. Hanya saja, Siwon juga berkata demikian. Dia juga melihatmu berduaan dengan Zhoumi," jelasku.

Kau terdengar mendesah. Mungkin kau kesal ku interogasi seperti ini. Tapi ku mohon Kyu, kali ini saja, kau jujur padaku.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa," katamu tegas. Tak ingin dibantah lagi.

"Kyuhyun," mulaiku. "Selama ini aku menyukaimu. Aku selalu menyukaimu. Tak pernah sedetikpun aku berhenti menyukaimu. Cuma kau yang hadir dalam pikiranku. Setiap detiknya. Setiap jam. Setiap harinya. Kyuhyun.. aku merasa hambar. Kosong. Kyu.. sayangku masih ada, masih tetap sama seperti setahun lalu. Namun, apakah sayangmu masih tetap ada dan tetap sama, untukku?"

Sejenak kau terdiam. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan menekan tombol _disconnected_ pada _keypad_ ponselku.

Aku sengaja meninggalkanmu dengan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Mungkin perasaanmu sudah berubah, Kyu. Atau.. sejak awalpun kau memang tidak mencintaiku.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hari ini kau menyuruhku menunggumu di kafe biasa kita kencan. Kau bilang ingin bicara. Mungkinkah ada kaitannya dengan kata-kataku di telepon kemarin?

"Sungmin.." panggilmu. Kau terlihat tampan dengan kaos putih dan jeans abu-abumu. Kau memang begitu indah, Kyu. Kau memilih duduk berhadapan denganku. Kau tersenyum sejenak.

"Hai," suaraku canggung. Aku menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa.

"Minnie-ah, kau percaya padaku?" tanyamu menatapku dalam.

Masih perlukah kau tanya hal itu, Kyu? Aku begitu mempercayaimu. Bahkan percaya pada kebohongan-kebohonganmu. Tapi apa arti percayaku? Kau selalu bilang, fondasi sebuah hubungan itu adalah kepercayaan. Cho Kyuhyun.. sebenarnya hendak kau bangun di mana fondasi yang selalu kau teorikan itu?

Aku mengangguk.

"Kyu sayang Minnie," suaramu lembut. "Tapi.."

Tentu saja selalu ada kata tapi. Dan itu pasti berakhir buruk. "Tapi apa Kyu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kyuhyun memang lagi dekat sama Zhoumi."

Deg! Aku tercekat mendengar penuturanmu. Benakku gamang meraba-raba sekuel dari kalimatmu.

"Sudah sebulan terakhir Kyu sama Zhoumi sering sama-sama. Awalnya kami kenal karena dia teman Ahra-noona. Dia juga sering datang ke rumah. Dari situ, kami berdua jadi dekat."

Perasaanku membisikkan masih ada sekuel yang perlu ditunggu.

"Berawal dari situ, kita jadi akrab. Belum lagi, Ahra-noona sering minta Kyu buat ngantar jemput dia. Pada akhirnya Kyu tertarik."

_Masih ada lagi_, batinku. _Pasti masih._

"Ingat waktu Kyu bilang butuh waktu buat belajar? Sebenarnya itu Kyu lakuin buat curi-curi waktu berduaan sama Zhoumi."

Aku ingat. Jadi yang kulihat seminggu lalu memang Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Ternyata mereka memang bersama. Kyuhyun..

"Mianhae, Minnie-ah. Kyuhyun sudah tidak nyaman lagi sama kamu.."

_Cukup!_

"Mungkin lebih baik kita putus?"

_Cukup! Cukup!_

"Ottokhae?"

_Tolong diam!_

"Sungmin, mianhae.."

_Diam!_

Aku kacau. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Aku ingin menangis. Menumpahkan air mata yang sedari tadi sudah ku tahan. Pikiranku berantakan. Otakku memutar kembali film kenangan antara Kyuhyun dan aku. Mulai dari pertama kali kami bertemu. Hari di mana dia menyapaku pertama kali. Mengajakku berkenalan. Dan hari di mana aku menyatakan cintaku. Saat itu kenapa kau mau, Kyu? Kenapa kau mau menerimaku?

Ribuan kali Kibum bilang dia bukan namja yang baik. Dia itu _player._ Dan ribuan kali pulalah aku menutup telingaku. Aku percaya dia akan berubah. Aku menyayanginya. Jika dia bertanya, bagaimana? Dengan keegoisan diri yang mengoyak, aku pasti berkata, jangan pergi, aku masih inginkan dia di sini. Tapi.. memang inilah jalannya. Inikah yang dinamakan firasat? Berhari-hari sudah aku tahu, hari ini akan tiba. Tapi bagaimana bisa kujelaskan?

"Sungmin sayang Kyuhyun," ucapku pilu. Air mataku hampir jatuh. Aku tahu cinta selalu dilengkapi oleh rasa sayang. Dan bahkan rasa sayangku pada namja ini menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Mimik wajah Kyuhyun datar. Ia seolah sudah tahu semua kata-kata yang akan terlontar. Ku gigit bibirku, mencoba menahan tangis. Toh, tangisku takkan membuat Kyu berubah pikiran. "Tapi.. buat apa kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak sayang?" lanjutku pelan. "Lalu? Setelah ini, apa Kyu akan berpacaran dengan Zhoumi?"

"Mungkin.. Kyu sudah janji sama Zhoumi."

"Ya sudah.. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita memang sudah harus putus."

"Tapi Sungmin jangan benci Kyuhyun ya?"

Aku diam. Dadaku lagi-lagi sesak. Aku hanya ingin mengajukan satu permintaan terakhirku.

"Kalau memang Kyu bahagia, Sungmin juga. Kyu, boleh Sungmin peluk Kyu untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Kau mengangguk, menyetujui permohonanku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, mendekatimu yang terlebih dahulu sudah berdiri. Kau langsung membuka tangan dan memelukku. Aku memejamkan mata. Mendengar detak jantungmu. Rasakan peluk ini, bisikku dalam hati. Sakit. Kenapa pelukanmu terasa begitu menyakitkan Kyu? Hatiku sakit. Haruskah aku melepaskanmu? Kyuhyun.. Pergilah. Mungkin akan lebih baik apabila kita berpisah. Sudah cukup kita menahan diri dalam hubungan ini. Semua hampa. Kosong. Jauh di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku tidak rela. Tidak rela melepasmu. Tidak rela begitu saja mengakhiri hubungan yang telah setahun kita bina ini. Tapi aku tahu, cintamu sudah berbeda. Dan.. tak ada alasan buatku menahanmu.

"Sungmin sayang Kyuhyun. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun sayang Zhoumi, ya sudah," ucapku sebelum akhirnya menarik diri dan melepaskan dirimu.

.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

..FIN..

OoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

><p>.<p>

gyaaa!

done! done!

makasih yang udah mau baca sampai disini.

oya, beberapa kalimat di atas ada yang aya kutip dari cerpen berjudul Nol Sentimeter =)

makasih yaa Brigitta (penulisnya) cerpen kamu ngasih aya inspirasi, kalo kamu kebetulan baca ff ini, aya mau bilang kalo cerpen kamu itu bagus bgt!

dua jempol buat kamu ^^

ga lupa buat readers yang udah baca, please tinggalin review ya?

please jangan jadi silent readers

aya sayang kalian semuaaaaa :D

*peluk cium*

cup basah,

xoxo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

May, 14th 2011 ; 08.04 AM

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayako Minatsuki**

.

proudly presents a KYUMIN's Fiction

3rd Chapter of **SEPARATE!**

.

**Disclaimer:**

All Casts owned by God

Super Junior © SM Entertaiment

and belong to all their fans ;)

.

**Warning:**

RPF, AU/AT, OOC, Typo(s), Gender-switch

don't like don't read

.

**A/N:**

setelah vakum begitu lama, akibat UN, test, dan juga ngurusin perkuliahan.

saya kembali!

(backsound petir dan badai)

(mehrong)

this is my COME BACK!

separate part 3.

saya tahu saya mungkin jarang review FF di sini, setelah ini akan saya coba lebih mengakrabkan diri sama kalian semua.

so? please review this babo story :*

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dua minggu sudah semenjak perpisahan kita. Genap empat belas hari tidak ada tegur sapa di antara kau dan aku. Hanya sesekali aku melihatmu bersamanya. Dia. Si pencuri berambut merah. Mencuri dirimu dari pelukku. Seolah aku bukan siapa-siapa, seolah kita tak pernah ada hubungan, dengan mesranya dia menggandengmu di depanku. Kyuhyun.. tidak tahukah kau aku sakit?

"Gwaenchana Sungminnie?"

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum tepat ketika kau dan dia melintas di hadapanku. Ia terkikik bahagia. Melenggang dengan pasti sambil memeluk pinggangmu. Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah. Toh, kita memang sudah putus. Jadi tidak masalah jika kau berpacaran lagi. Tapi.. kenapa begitu terasa berat mengikhlaskanmu, Kyuhyunnie?

Apakah aku sudah terlalu dalam mencintaimu?

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Eh? Tumben."

Ku remas pita berwarna biru di genggamanku. Pita yang begitu manis.

"Padahal ada warna pinknya lho. Kenapa kau malah mau beli yang biru?" protes Siwon. Ia menyodorkan pita yang sama namun berwarna merah muda.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku benci merah muda! Semua itu hanya membuatku makin tenggelam dengan kenangan tentangmu. Tentang Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka warna biru safir," jawabku santai. "Pink sudah ketinggalan jaman."

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Semoga dia tidak curiga.

"Siwonnie.."

"Nde?"

"Kau dan Kibummie sudah bicara?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku cukup tahu bagaimana perasaan Siwon terhadap Kibum.

"Belum. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Molla. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah ada kemungkinan kalian untuk.. hmm jadi sepasang kekasih?"

Alis tebal Siwon terlihat berkedut, lalu pelan ia menghembuskan nafas. Seolah pertanyaanku barusan terdengar begitu mengerikan. "Uhm, mollayo. Tapi jujur, aku lebih suka kalau kami berteman saja. Dia bukan tipeku."

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Kibum. Kim Kibum. Yeoja populer, most wanted di sekolah bukanlah tipe dari seorang Choi Siwon. Seperti apa kira-kira gadis yang cocok untuk pangeran duniawi ini?

"Wajahmu berubah ungu," ujarnya datar.

"Aish babonikka! Mana ada wajah yang berubah warna jadi ungu? Kajja, kita pulang saja."

"Sungmin?"

Aku berbalik melihat Siwon sambil menenteng tas belanjaku. "Apa?"

"Serius nih, kau mau beli pita biru itu?"

"Eh? Berhentilah menanyakan hal-hal bodoh, Simba! Kau menggelikan."

"Hehe," ia tertawa canggung. "Aku tahu kau akan terlihat lebih manis ketika mengenakan warna merah muda. Aku kurang setuju dengan keputusanmu menyukai biru safir."

"Turuti saja, oke? Ayo kita bayar," ajakku menarik lengannya menuju kasir. Lengan Siwon terlihat begitu sempurna dengan otot-otot disekelilingnya. Dia.. sempurna secara fisik.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harusnya aku tahu.

Benar.

Kapan saja.

Dimana saja.

Harusnya aku sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau aku melihatmu bercumbu dengan pacar barumu. Lebih tepatnya, mempersiapkan hati agar aku tak perlu terluka. Pagi ini, ketika aku melangkahkan kaki menuju taman sekolah aku melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berpelukan di balik pohon cedar. Aku memang tidak melihat jelas wajah mereka. Tapi aku kenal sepatu itu! Sneakers berlabel converse yang kubelikan untuk Kyuhyun. Aku menabung selama libur musim dingin supaya bisa membelikan sebuah hadiah yang sudah lama ia inginkan. Sneakers itu maksudku. Aku bisa melihat tubuh mereka, Kyuhyun memunggungiku. Luar biasa tindakan dua hoobaeku ini. Bercumbu di sekolah! Seolah semua itu wajar-wajar saja dan.. seolah aku tidak ada. Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik dan melihatku, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak terkejut atau apa. Merasa bersalah, mungkin? Tidak. Ia hanya berjalan di sisi Zhoumi dan menggandeng pacarnya itu dengan mesra. Aku memang bodoh, kenapa juga aku harus menatap kepergian mereka? Kenapa aku tidak lari dan mengacuhkan mereka? Kenapa?

Bahkan pemandangan itu terlihat begitu mengerikan bagiku. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Zhoumi, lalu dengan tatapan penuh cinta ia mengecup kening gadis keturunan china itu. Kyuhyun bahkan menciumnya di depanku tanpa ragu-ragu! Siapa sih aku? Sungmin, kau itukan cuma mantannya Kyuhyun. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh.

Aku tidak bisa menangis. Air mataku sudah kering. Hanya saja, ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Nomu apayo!

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Kau mengenakan sepatu yang kuberikan dan berjalan bersamanya. Seakan semua biasa saja, kau menciumnya."

.

Aku menuliskan kalimat itu di atas sebuah kertas. Miris sekali. Aku belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Sedikitpun.

"Bisakah aku bertemu Sungmin-ssi?"

Aku mendengar seseorang menyapa Kibum yang duduk di hadapanku. Siapa lagi yang mencariku ini?

"Sungmin-ah, dia mau bicara denganmu." Pelan Kibum menyikut lenganku. Aku menengadah.

Oh. Oh.

"Ne. Lee Sungmin imnida.," sapaku sopan.

"Ah ne! Donghae imnida. Aku utusan dari kelas 3-1 untuk lomba matematika yang juga kau ikuti. Seongsangnim menyuruhku menemuimu."

Ternyata patnerku dia ini. Aku mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Lee Donghae? Namja terpintar seangkatanku. Belum pernah mendapat nilai di bawah 9. Nilainya selalu sempurna. Gosipnya Donghae bahkan sudah di terima di Universitas Columbia. Mereka mengirim surat panggilan khusus untuknya. Hebat!

"Aku mengerti," anggukku.

"Kalau begitu kurasa kita perlu ke perpustakaan untuk mencari referensi."

"Jeongmal? Oke. Kibummie, aku pergi dulu. Kau pulang duluan saja ya. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Arasseo."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Beberapa detik berada di samping Donghae membuatku sedikit mengenalnya. Ia seorang yang hangat dan juga ramah. Kupikir ia sombong dan juga pendiam. Ternyata dia luar biasa. Ia bahkan tidak sungkan menceritakan beberapa kisah masa kecilnya. Katanya dulu ia bukanlah murid yang pintar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berhitung dengan benar. Satu-satunya yang jadi motivasinya adalah ketika kakak laki-lakinya yang begitu pintar meninggal dalam kecelakan. Orang tua Donghae terpukul. Putra kebanggaan mereka tewas. Donghae benar-benar anak yang baik. Ia belajar dengan giat, mengejar ketinggalan dan menyetarakan dirinya seperti hyungnya. Membuat cahaya harapan yang sudah redup bersinar kembali. Dan.. aku tahu semua ini karena dia menceritakannya sepanjang perjalanan kami ke perpustakaan. Aku senang patnerku bukanlah orang yang kaku. Aku percaya diri kami bisa meraih medali emas untuk Seoul. Fighting!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Kyuhyun P.O.V

OoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Chagiya, lihat kalungku. Bagus kan?"

Zhoumi menunjukkan benda berkilau di lehernya. Aku menatapnya bosan. Kenapa hal-hal seperti itupun penting baginya. Maksudku, itu kan cuma kalung biasa.

"Bagus," kataku pura-pura senang. Aku lelah mendengar ocehannya. Tapi aku juga menginginkannya. Entah sejak kapan aku merasakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan yeoja ini membuat darahku berdesir. Asumsiku, aku tertarik padanya. Bukan karena Ryeowook sering mengatakan kalau yeoja ini adalah tipenya. Bukan pula karena sebagian besar dari teman-temanku mengategorikan Zhoumi sebagai gadis impian mereka. Bukan. Bukan untuk kompetisi aku berusaha mendapatkannya. Kurasa aku memang tertarik padanya. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan juga seksi. Zhoumi bukan gadis polos. Ia berani dan tangguh. Jauh dari kata kaku. Tidak seperti mantanku sebelumnya. Lee Sungmin.

Ah, menyebut namanya membuatku merasa bersalah. Sungmin yeoja yang baik, dari awal aku mengenalnya hingga saat ini ia memperlakukanku dengan begitu baik. Bahkan ketika aku menyakitinya ia sama sekali tidak marah padaku. Ia begitu dewasa. Ia merelakanku begitu saja. Fakta itu membuatku meragukan perasaan Sungmin selama ini. Harusnya jika ia benar-benar mencintaiku, pasti ia akan menahanku? Setidaknya marah padaku. Memukulku kalau perlu. Itulah hal yang sewajarnya dilakukan seseorang ketika menangkap kekasihnya yang nyeleweng. Tapi Sungmin tidak melakukannya. Ia bahkan tidak menangis setetes pun. Bukannya aku senang melihatnya menangis. Hanya saja itu akan terlihat lebih normal. Tapi aku salah. Sungmin tidak menangis, tidak juga marah atau menyiramku dengan jus— seperti yang kulihat dalam serial drama. Ia berpikir sejenak dan dengan begitu santai melepasku. Kuakui aku tamak. Aku benar-benar tamak. Aku sudah begitu yakin, Sungmin pasti menahanku. Memohon agar aku tetap tinggal. Jujur aku kecewa. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin bilang dia mencintaiku disaat dia begitu saja mau berpisah denganku? Tanpa penahanan. Tanpa perlawanan.

"Kyuuu! Kau mendengarku tidak? Kau melamun!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku setelah Zhoumi mengguncang bahuku dengan cukup kasar. Oke, aku memikirkan Sungmin selama, entah berapa lama. Cukup lama sampai Zhoumi memandangku sinis.

"Mianhae chagiya. Saranghae?" godaku. Tepat saat aku menangkup kepala Zhoumi, yeoja yang sejak tadi mencuri tempat di otakku lewat. Wajahku memanas. Ia mendengarnya! Pasti! Sungmin-noona pasti mendengar rayuanku barusan.

Tapi.

Kenapa?

Sungmin bahkan tidak melirikku. Ia sibuk tertawa bersama namja di sampingnya. Ia berbeda dengan ia tadi pagi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli denganku. Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak karuan seperti ini? Kenapa Sungmin bahkan tidak melirikku? Atau.. dia memang tidak mencintaiku?

Brak!

"Aish…"

"Gwaenchana?"

Aku menatap sepasang mata yang begitu indah. Bola mata bulat mirip kelinci. Dulu.. aku sangat menyukai mata ini. Terlihat polos. Manis.

"Ne, kau bisa melepaskannya. Minne-ah? Are you okay?"

"Ne, Donghae-ssi."

Aku menatap mereka tak berkedip. Seorang hoobae tanpa sengaja menubruk Sungmin, dan aku.. apa yang kulakukan? Tanpa sadar, aku sudah merangkul Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi."

Eh?

"Annyeong."

Sungmin.

Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun?

Kenapa justru namja bernama Donghae itu yang mengucapkan terima kasih? Memangnya dia siapanya Sungmin sih? Kenapa dia harus berdiri seakrab itu dengan Sungmin?

"Jangan tatapi dia seperti itu!"

Aku mendengarnya. Nada tegas dari yeojachinguku. Zhoumi.

"Aniyo, aku tidak sedang menatapnya kok. Kau cemburu ya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir apa?"

"Jangan begitu chagiya.." suaraku manja.

Zhoumi memang blak-blakan. Itu bagus.

"Jadi kenapa kita masih di sini?" tanyanya. Ia menatapku jengah. Dasar tidak sabaran!

"Kajja," ajakku. Ku acak sebentar rambut merahnya. Ia tersenyum. Manis, sih. Tapi mereka tidak sebanding.

Mereka ya? Hmm.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sungmin P.O.V

OoOoOoOoOoO

.

Kyuhyun babo!

Aku ingin mengatakan itu di depan wajahnya. Kenapa dengan begitu gampangnya dia bermesraan bersama Zhoumi di mana pun! Di semua tempat. Bahkan di koridor. Mereka itu kenapa sih? Kenapa seperti makhluk yang tidak bermoral? Aku benci kau yang seperti ini Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar berubah. Ku akui aku marah melihat mereka. Tapi akan begitu bodoh kalau aku menunjukkan ekspresi cemburu. Lebih baik aku mengenakan topeng datarku lagi. Datar.

"Mianhae chagiya. Saranghae?" godanya. Aku mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas. Dua kata yang dulu sangat jarang ia ucapkan padaku. Chagiya. Saranghae.

Jarang.

Aku diam. Ku abaikan sepasang kekasih yang di mabuk asmara itu. Ku coba fokus pada cerita Donghae.

Brak!

"Aish…"

"Gwaenchana?"

Bola mataku melebar. Cho Kyuhyun tepat di hadapanku. Ini. Bukan. Saat. Yang. Tepat.

"Ne, kau bisa melepaskannya. Minne-ah? Are you okay?"

"Ne, Donghae-ssi."

Aku mengangguk menatap Donghae yang merangkulku dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Kenapa aku harus tersandung di depan mereka sih? Zhoumi pasti puas melihat kebodohanku. Memalukan.

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi."

Eh? Donghae bahkan membungkuk dengan begitu sopan pada Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong," lanjutnya.

Ia menarikku dari situasi paling kaku sedunia! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Kyuhyun. Tidak juga terima kasih. Aish, lidahku kelu. Terlalu sakit untuk kembali berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"…"

"Min?"  
>"Eh, wae gereuyo?"<p>

"Are you really okay? You look pale."

"Ah! Jinja? I'm fine. Don't worry."

Ku usap-usap wajahku. Kenapa aku harus terlihat pucat? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan..

Brak!

Setika sekujur tubuhku terasa keram. Punggungku sakit, seperti terbentur sesuatu yang keras. Donghae.. kenapa kau tidak menolongku?

"Min!"

Hal terakhir yang bisa ku lihat adalah wajah panik Donghae.

"_Jangan begitu chagiya.."_

Suara itu. Dia?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- to be continued -

.

* * *

><p>thx for reading!<p>

tinggalin jejak oke?

cup basah,

xoxo.


End file.
